Falling
by mineko-chan94
Summary: A trip from a Mission COULD always be soo deadly..SasuSaku


"Falling"

* * *

" How long are we going to wait for them, huh, Sasuke..?"

Sakura said impatiently as she leaned on the tree once again.

They were waiting in the middle of the forest. The mission they had already accomplished was a very long and tiresome one. It had been months since they had set foot here on this grounds.

"I miss Konoha, Sasuke. I really miss it." Sakura said planning to con him into talking to her but he simply nodded.

She started to look away from him. Somewhere deep inside her she had expected him not to reply. He had always been this way at her, a no matter of importance. Her own thoughts stung her as she walked about restlessly.

" I miss it too..: He suddenly blurted. She looked at him with her emerald green eyes widening in disbelief. At the same time, He looked at her for reaction. Sasuke smirked. Sakura is too obvious.

"What? Is there something in my face?" Sasuke inquired.

"A—ano…no.." Sakura stammered and turned away. Her cheeks had felt hot and no doubt she was blushing like hell.

("Why am I blushing anyway. its no big deal.." she chastised herself

(."This is really embarrassing..!" Her alter-ego replied.)

There was silence for awhile when footsteps neared them all of the sudden. Both of them turned around.

" Sorry guys. The kids just wont let me go." Naruto said as they started to walk off again.

"It's about time you showed up" Sakura said as she walked beside Naruto. "Lets go already.."

Impatient as she is to get out of this place, she decided to lead them but as she was a few good meters away, the earth beneath her feet collapsed and she fell inside.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh…!" She screamed in frustration just then a firm grip stopped her falling.

The debris cleared up and she blinked twice and looked up to meet Two pools of Black Onyx staring back at her.

" Hold on tight. I'll pull you up." A baritone voice spoke to her. She knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to Sasuke. As soon as she was on solid ground, she mumbled.

"Thanks.." but the stoic Uchiha just passed her. A few meters ahead of her, he stopped.

"Next time. Be careful. We can't afford to lose our medic." Sasuke said as he started walking again. She just stood there not saying anything.

"Sakura-Chan. Are you all right?!" Naruto said worriedly as he tapped her numbed shoulder.

" I'm fine" she said as she began to move her legs.

"Let's go."

* * *

Hours later they were walking along the route that led to a thick forest . It was also an enchanted one because of its inhabitants so it was only seen as a piece of ordinary, flat land in the eyes of an unmagical being.

They reached the tip of the forest and once they got there they saw the familiar green foliage of the Konohagakure forest.

"Well..? Shall we proceed..?" Sakura said as she ventured further. Sasuke quickly held her arm. She shot him a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Stop, I'm thinking this is an Illusion." Sasuke stated while Naruto's cerulean eyes widen.

"How did you know that , Sasuke-teme?" He spoke.

"Nonsense, Uchiha. I am a genjutsu student. I can determine a trap when I see one." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

It felt nice to defy Sasuke once in awhile. Proving what she told was true; she herself kept walking head on. As soon as the tip of her foot reached the cliff's end, the illusion vanished and revealed the wide space beneath.

"Sakura-chan..!" Naruto called but it was too late, she was already falling off the cliff.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!" Sakura cried. "Help Me..!"

("How can I be so damned stupid?!")

She closed her eyes just waiting for her crunching fall. She deserved it anyway. A ninja should never brag and must be cautious in every way. She broke the rule and look what it caused her.? Her carelessness and arrogance had brought her own Death.

(" Farewell, Cruel World")

It never came. Instead, she fell into something soft and floating. She dare not open her eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" she said to herself.

"No, you're not." She popped her eyes open to see familiar eyes again. She realized she was in Sasuke's arms and obviously he had saved her from her deadfall. His feet landed in a quick thud on the ground.

"Really. you are going to get yourself killed. You're Dad, Tsunade and even Lee would kill us." Sasuke smirked at her good-naturedly.

Sakura's voice was on vacation. Her eyes were fixed on his face and how easy he looked. She felt a surge of shame as she felt her eyes burn with tears.

"Put me down" she feebly said and turned her back at him.

"Sorry.." she told Sasuke. He stared at her and saw the slight quivers her body gave away. He knew in an instant that she was crying.

Sakura tried her darnest to steel her spine and hold her tears back. She knew she had no right to cry. It was all her fault after all. Two huge arms snaked around her waist. She gasped to realize he was hugging her.

"Hush now, Sakura" he spoke in her ear. The hairs on her neck stood on end as his breath tickled her skin. She let his arms turn her shoulders. She bowed her head low, too ashamed to face him.

" Its no big deal. I know I pissed you off and I'm sorry." His voice was gentle.

("Let this be some crazy dream!")

Her breathing hitched as his face neared hers. Dreamily, She closed her eyes anticipating his lips against hers.

"Oi..! Teme..? is Ssakura-chan all right?" Naruto spoke. Sasuke and Sakura broke from each other and turned away.

"Eh..?" Naruto was puzzled as he neared the pink kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan did you cried?"

" No!" she denied.

"Teme, you are blushing."

" Impossible."Sasuke retorted.

Naruto smiled an all-knowing smile.

"All right..!Lets go..!Yosh!" He happily marched all the way and left the two teammates dumbfounded.

Sakura had not completely recovered from her shivering. Slowly, he took her cold hands in his and clasped it tight. Sakura looked at him He was smiling back at her.

" Hurry up..Sakura-chan." He said and it made her heart race.

Sakura smiled and went closer to his side as they made their way towards Naruto.

* * *

**Mineko-chan: okey..!**

**thats all for now.**

**.i know I sucked…**

**please no flames..huhu.**

**.be back with a much more better concept..!!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
